Chameleon
by Tauna Petit-Strawn
Summary: Receiving news that Heath has been killed while riding with a posse, Jarrod and Nick head to Rimfire...what will they find? Notes inside. Genre and rating always subject to change.
1. Chapter 1

A/N I realize that the character Frank Sawyer was a sheriff only I've promoted him up to US Marshall. Also, as you know, *Dave Barrett and Mr. Glover and the town of *Rimfire are not my creations. I'm just borrowing them. And, for a change, the title is not in the story. However, I chose it for a reason.

Chapter One

"Nick, please!" Jarrod stood in the living room near the fireplace doing his best to get through to his hot headed brother while his mother and sister sat on the sofa; Eugene had already stormed out of the house in anger and disbelief.

Nick, who stood in front of the far window, turned around and snapped as he pointed at Jarrod. "Don't please me! You stand there and tell me you received a telegram from Dave Barrett. You tell me and the rest of the family that the man claims that while the posse Frank Sawyer and Heath were riding with was out tracking a wanted criminal our brother was shot in the back and killed! You say Dave claims Heath was buried down there instead of being brought home, and you want me to calm down?" Nick eyes blazed with fire and his volume was louder than it had ever been, not that it surprised anyone in the room. "IF that's the truth, why wouldn't Frank Sawyer send someone with Heath's body back here? Or at least send for one of us to come and get him?"

While Jarrod wondered the same thing, he knew of Sheriff Barrett's reputation; he also remembered the short time he'd gotten to know Dave Barrett… before the lawman even had a deputy. He knew the way Heath had often talked about Frank Sawyer, now a US Marshall. "I don't have the answers to those questions. However," he held up his hand before Nick could explode again, "I've already wired the necessary officials." Jarrod pulled out a telegram and held it up. "I've been given permission for us to go to Rimfire, dig up the coffin and transport Heath's body back here. The official papers will be waiting for us in *Rimfire; *Dave is holding them for us. Maybe he'll have some of those answers for us." Jarrod said as he let out a long drawn out sigh. It hurt so much to think that he'd never hear Heath's laugh again or see his crooked smile.

"Well, what are we waitin' for?" Nick snapped as he hurried out of the living room and ran up the stairs. The sooner he packed, the sooner they could leave. The moment Nick had disappeared up the stairs Victoria looked at Jarrod and began speaking.

"Your brother has some very valid points. When Frank Sawyer stopped by here and asked for Heath's help, he promised me that if anything happened to Heath that he, Frank, would make sure that Heath was brought back here. "Why would he have him buried outside Rimfire instead? It doesn't make any sense." The hurt and betrayal she felt at this not happening could be heard in her voice as she choked up more than once while speaking.

Jarrod's eyebrows turned slightly downward. He had not known of the promise his mother spoke of before now. "Frank gave you his word on that?"

"He did." Victoria stood up, doing her best to control the emotions rolling through her. Keeping an eye on her oldest, the tone in her voice turned to steel as she said, "Jarrod, when you and Nick go down to Rimfire, don't just go down to bring Heath home. Go down and find out exactly what happened. I don't believe it was as simple as being shot in the back. I think there's more going on than anyone is telling us. Don't ask me what gives me that idea; I don't know. It's just a feeling I have."

Jarrod wasn't about to tell his mother no to that request, especially after hearing the promise that Mr. Sawyer had made and for the fact that he too felt there was more to the story than they had. "You have my word mother; we'll do just that." He then turned and walked out of the room; he had his own packing to do.

~oOo~

The lights burned low in the small Rimfire sheriff's office that sat in the middle of town. Dave sat in his chair thinking about Frank Sawyer, Heath Barkley and a mess he wish he didn't have to deal with. Dave sighed and shook his head as his mind replayed the past twenty four hours, mostly on the telegram he had sent to the Barkley family. He felt horrible for what the news in the telegram would do to the Barkleys. He also guessed that neither Jarrod nor Nick would waste any time in traveling to Rimfire. They would want a 'better' explanation and their brother. He couldn't blame them for that either. If only he could have sent another message in the telegram to them, something he could have easily done if it hadn't been for the suspicions he and Frank Sawyer held when it came to the telegraph operator. His mind turned back to the first conversation he'd had with the US Marshall, just a few minutes after he and the posse had ridden into town.

_"No, I don't trust him." Dave Barrett leaned back in his chair and looked at Frank Sawyer. The man had just inquired about the new telegram operator, a twenty-seven year old gentleman by the name of Kyle Muriel. "I tried to tell Mr. Banks the man wasn't trustworthy." Then, thinking of the wanted fugitive, the one Frank, Heath and the men with him were tracking, Dave asked, "Are you sure Mr. Jensen isn't working by himself?"_

_ Mr. Jensen. The name made Frank's stomach turn. The man had swindled people from the east coast to Stockton, along with being wanted for bank robbery. He'd killed, or had others kill; more than fifteen men over the past ten years. "I'm absolutely sure." Marshall Sawyer leaned forward, "I just know Mr. Muriel is the one keeping his eyes open wide…especially on telegrams that are sent and received. I'm also pretty sure I know who the second man is, but I don't have the proof either way, just circumstantial evidence. We have to capture Mr. Jenson and then flush those other two men out." He went on to explain what he had in mind once they had captured the wanted man. By the time Frank was through, Dave was sitting back with his eyes wide open. _

Sheriff Barrett stood up and walked to the window. From where he stood he could see Mr. Muriel talking to *Sidney Glover, a wealthy miner owner who lived in Rimfire. The man made Dave sick. That man had more than a short memory…he had no memory at all! The good sheriff ran everything that Heath had told him and Frank-after having a run in with Mr. Glover and before the posse had ridden out of Rimfire. Dave Barrett was sure than ever that Mr. Sawyer was right when he said he suspected Glover. Mr. Muriel who had warned Jensen in the past, and Mr. Glover just had to be the man handling the rest of the business…as the miner owner always thought he needed another income.

**~oOo~**

A/N *The town RIMFIRE, Dave Barrett and Sydney Glover were all in the episode RIMFIRE.


	2. Chapter 2

Chameleon

Chapter Two

Nathaniel Burton, Dave's deputy, stood just outside his office; he could see Mr. Glover standing outside the bank and, down the road a piece, he could see Mr. Muriel looking out the window. Most of the time that might not mean much to him, only he could see two men who had just ridden into town coming his way. The fact that both Muriel and Glover were watching the men made Mr. Burton guess it was the Barkley brothers, and cemented in the fact that they were involved with Mr. Jensen's schemes. Only when Jarrod and Nick stopped their horses in front of his office did the deputy come out of his thoughts.

For a moment no one spoke, an uncomfortable feeling enveloped them all. At last Jarrod broke the uneasy silence. "Hello, I'm Jarrod Barkley. This is my brother, Nick."

"Hello, Mr. Barkley, Dave said he was expecting you." Mr. Burton replied back. "Do you want to come inside?" He felt stupid asking such a question only he didn't want to assume anything.

"Yes, thanks." Jarrod answered as he and Nick dismounted their horses.

"What happened? Where's Heath buried? Where's Frank?" Nick started throwing out one question after another only to have the lawmanl nod towards the sheriff's office and interrupt him.

"We can talk inside." He then called out to a young boy who was standing nearby, one who looked to be around fourteen. "Matthew! Come and take the Barkleys' horses down to the livery stable. Tell Mr. Kayden the sheriff will pay the bill later." Mr. Burton dare say that because Dave had already instructed him to do so.

"We'll pay it later." Jarrod spoke up and then followed the deputy inside, as did Nick. Once inside, Nathanial sat down behind his desk, Jarrod sat on a chair at the side of the desk while Nick chose to remain standing. Once again he started shooting off one question after another.

"Mr. Barkley," Nathanial held up his hands and looked at Nick. "I can only answer one question at a time. Better yet, I can tell you everything I am able to, and then you two can ask me questions."

"Name's Nick," Nick backed off and then apologized. "I've just been wantin' answers ever since we got that telegram." He said in an uncharacteristically low tone of voice and then pulled a chair away from the wall and sat down.

The deputy sighed as he leaned back, wishing Dave was here to deal with this…especially since Nathanial knew he wasn't being told everything. Rubbing his forehead, the deputy replied, "As you know Marshall Sawyer, your brother and the rest of the men who rode with them were after Hannibal Jensen, the man who is now sitting in the cell behind that door." He gestured towards a door that set off to his right.

"He shoot Heath?" Jarrod asked, keeping his eyes on his friend.

"I don't think so," Nathanial said as he shook his head. "From what I understand, they had the man in their custody when the shooting broke out. You'd have to ask Frank or Dave to know for sure. Though, as far as I know talking to Dave might not help much as he hasn't had a chance to really sit down and talk to Frank."

"Hold it," Nick leaned forward confused. "We were told the man works alone. Are you saying he doesn't?"

Nathanial slowly shook his head. "From what I hear, Dave and Frank are pretty sure the man picked up at least two partners since entering California, even figured he knew who they were, but he had no solid proof. Dave and Frank, they'd hoped that when they caught this fellow we could get him to talk and tell us. But, before you ask," Nathanial looked at both brothers, "the man's not saying a word except to say Frank's wrong, says he's working alone."

"Where's Heath buried, and where's Frank and Dave now?" Jarrod asked, knowing neither Dave nor Frank the type of men who would not ride away if there were any loose ends hanging around.

Nathanial stood up and walked to the window; Jarrod and Nick didn't hesitate to join him. Pulling back the curtain, the deputy pointed down the street. "Two miles out of town there's a Catholic church, not half mile from it is their graveyard."

Instant confusion filled both Nick and Jarrod's eyes as they looked at each other. "Why would they bury him there?" Jarrod asked as he turned his eyes to Dave. "He wasn't Catholic."

The deputy shrugged his shoulders as he turned around and went back to his desk. "I have no clue. When he was buried there, I just figured he was. As far as Dave goes, he was called out to one of the nearby farms just before you got here, and the Marshall," the deputy shook his head as he said, "that man's laid up at the hotel."

Laid up? Jarrod and Nick whirled around and stared at Nathanial. "Frank was shot too?" Nick asked as he made his way back to the chair he'd been using. Jarrod too made his way back to where he'd been sitting. "I guess we know why he didn't keep his promise to mother." He looked at Jarrod, who had told him about the broken promise.

"Yep, took a bullet to the left shoulder and one to his right leg. Doctor says the man will be fine. Though, I doubt he'll be up to visitors until around one. He's still sleeping a lot, main reason I haven't been able to talk to him yet. Doctor says it's normal." The deputy answered, keeping his eyes on both brothers.

Jarrod started to stand and then sat back down. "Who does Frank and Dave think is helping Mr. Jensen and what makes them think it?"

Nathanial Burton tapped the pencil in his hand on his desk and then slowly gave Jarrod and Nick the names of the suspects. He wasn't surprised by the shocked look that appeared on Jarrod's face. After what had his boss had said happened last time he was in town, the good deputy figured Jarrod hadn't expected Glover's name to be connected to anything illegal.

"We need to go see Heath's grave before we go see Frank." Jarrod stood up, still feeling as if he was walking around in shock when it came to his blonde haired brother.

"Sure thing," Nathanial stood up and shook their hands before they headed for the door. Just as they got to the door, the deputy spoke up again and said, "I'm sorry about your brother." Nick and Jarrod only nodded as they walked out of the office.

** ~oOo~**

Jarrod and Nick, who had retrieved their horses and ridden out of town, now stood in the graveyard they'd been directed too. It hadn't been hard to find the marker with Heath's name on it as there were no other fresh graves in the place surrounded by a white picket fence and a wooden gate. Standing in front of the headstone with their hats in their hand, Nick and Jarrod read HEATH M BARKLEY SEPTEMBER 3 1852-August 5 1875.

Nick felt his heart being ripped out of him once more. It wasn't right! It wasn't fair! How could HE take his brother back after Heath had fought so hard to become a part of the family? Nick didn't fight the tears that started to swell up in his eyes.

However, when it came to Jarrod, before any tears could find their way to the surface, he found his heart pounding slightly as he looked at ground immediately in front of the cross. He quickly knelt down. Nick, who thought his elder brother was simply overcome with emotion, went to put his hand on Jarrod's shoulder when Jarrod reached out and picked up something that sat at the bottom of the cross.

Nick sucked in his breath as Jarrod stood back up and held the object out for Nick to see. It was Heath's rattlesnake rattle! He could see the wheels turning in Jarrod's eyes. "What's that doing here?" Nick asked, confused as why the rattle had not been put some place safe until they got there.

Jarrod didn't answer at first. An uncomfortable feeling began swimming around in his gut as he thought on his blonde haired brother. Like Nick, his heart had broken all over again when he saw the cross and his brother's name on it. However, with Heath's rattlesnake rattle in his hand, Jarrod's gut was screaming something just wasn't right. He looked at Nick. "I think we need to go see Frank now." Jarrod said as slid his brother's rattle into his pocket. Nick didn't argue as he followed Jarrod out of the graveyard.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

The noise in the Rimfire café was at a dull roar, which was just fine with Jarrod and Nick as they sat at a corner table eating some lunch. They had gone to the hotel to see Frank only to have the doctor himself turn them away.

_ "Like I told Sheriff Barrett, Marshall Sawyer will be fine IF he's allowed some rest!" The tall graying doctor stood his ground when Jarrod tried to assure him that he, Jarrod, only had a couple of questions for him. "You can come back tomorrow." Dr. Bennion crossed his arms and scowled. "He should be up to visitors by then."_

"At least the food is good." Nick muttered as he began eating, his mind wandered back to the cross marking his brother's grave and the fact that the rattlesnake rattle had been left out in the open instead of kept with Heath's other belongings. What if he and Jarrod had not stopped by and picked it up? It made his blood boil. And the man who had shot him… Nick swore to find his brother's killer and bring him to justice.

Jarrod saw the look in Nick's eyes and, while he could not read minds, he was pretty sure he knew what Nick was thinking about in general. "We'll find who did it, Nick, but let's keep our heads while doing it. The family doesn't need any more grief. Let's just be grateful we were able to retrieve his rattlesnake rattle, not someone else who got it into their fool head to rob a grave." Even as he said the words, Jarrod got the same feeling; one that had reached up and taken a hold of him when he saw Heath's rattlesnake rattle lying near the cross marking his grave. The more he thought on it, the more Jarrod had a growing suspicion, only he wasn't going to voice those suspicions to Nick. As close as Heath and he had been since Nick had stopped taking his anger towards their father out on Heath, Jarrod didn't want to see what it would do to his dark haired brother if it turned out that Jarrod was wrong.

Nick growled as he thought again on Heath being shot in the back by someone trying to protect a crook like Jensen. As he did Nick changed his vow. He swore, if he could, he'd not only find out who did it he'd find a way get them to make the first move….that way he wouldn't land behind bars himself.

As they ate, a long red headed gentleman sporting a beard and a mustache walked into the café. He was wearing a weather beaten, old worn out hat that drooped down on both sides of his head and an eye patch over his left eye. The man's clothes were made out of buckskin and he wore brown leather gloves. Nick and Jarrod might not have thought much about it only, after surveying the café, the stranger, walking with a noticeable limp, started walking towards their table. However, surprise was added to their curiosity as, when reaching their table, the man simply pointed to an empty chair and gave them a questioning look, one that asked 'is this chair taken?'

"Go ahead," Jarrod said after exchanging glances with Nick, "we're not expecting anyone."

The gentleman sat down and then surprised them again as he pulled out a book and handed it to Jarrod. The surprise turned to major shock as both brothers looked at the book and realized it was actually Leah Thomson's bible. Before Nick could verbally explode, which Jarrod was sure his brother was about to do, Jarrod spoke up. "Nick," he snapped sharply, but quietly as to avoid disturbing the few patrons that were still in the cafe, "Don't say anything yet! We have to get answers, and he obviously cannot speak!" He then pulled a pen out from the pocket on the side of his jacket, along with a scrap piece of paper and handed it to the gentleman. "Where did you get the bible and how did you know to bring it to us?"

They watched as the man laid the paper on the table, thought for a moment and then wrote: HERITAGE and LAW

Nick, his patience wearing thin, snapped, "What kind of answer is that?"

Every head in the café turned, causing Jarrod to reprimand his brother though he did not raise his voice. "Please, Nick," Jarrod said as his earlier suspicions were growing louder by the minute. "We can add this to the list of things to discuss with the good Marshall or Dave. Until we have a chance to do that," Jarrod added as he saw that Nick was done with his food, "why don't you go check on our horses?"

Nick growled and sat back in his chair. "I won't raise my voice again only I still want to know what kind of answer that is."

Jarrod turned his attention to their visitor, only this time he studied him even closer. The thought that started impressing itself upon his mind, was quickly pushed aside as it was impossible…yet… "We thank you for bible, Mister…" Jarrod, his own eyes full of question, paused and then repeated, "Mister…" with a questioning tone in his voice.

The gentleman wrote on the paper again, stood up, handed the paper to Jarrod and then quickly left the building. Jarrod looked down at the paper. His didn't know what to think as the man had written 'Call me Bill'.

Jarrod leaned backwards and looked at the window, watching as the gentleman walked down the street and disappeared around the corner of the hardware store. Nick would have watched too, only the curtain over the window blocked his view. "What is it Jarrod?" Nick as he started to move from his chair, in hopes of looking at whatever had caught his brother's attention.

"No need to move, he's gone." Jarrod handed the paper to Nick and wasn't a bit surprised when Nick growled and tossed the paper down on the table.

"We need to go find that man and…" Nick started to say as he rose from his chair only to find Jarrod stopping him as he, Jarrod, too stood up.

"No," Jarrod said as he thumbed through Heath's mother's bible, "we're going to leave the gentleman alone and go see if Dave is in yet. I would think he knows more than his deputy would." In fact, he was ninety percent sure that was the case. Besides, somehow, he knew they'd see the red headed stranger again.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

While Jarrod and Nick had hoped to go straight to Dave Barrett's office, they were stopped in their tracks when Sydney Glover stepped out of the general mercantile and practically bumped into them. The two brothers forced a smile as the man began talking.

"I was sorry to hear about your brother. He was a very fine man." Mr. Glover gave them what looked to be an insincere smile as he said the words; only saying the words because he knew it was the 'socially acceptable thing to do'. It made their stomachs turn. Still, for the sake of appearances, they thanked the gentleman before Mr. Glover excused himself, saying he had business to take care of.

"Was it just me or," Nick turned his attention to Jarrod, "when we left the café wasn't there a young man asking his mother why that gentleman didn't like our brother?" as Nick as he pointed to the back of Glover. "Didn't she say Mr. Glover had stated in the past that he didn't care for Heath because of his parentage?" Okay, the woman had actually used the word bastard, only there was no way Nick was going to use that word when it came to Heath. That part, the fact that Mr. Glover would openly bad mouth Heath and call him by 'that word' to others made Nick furious.

"No, it wasn't just you." Jarrod started walking towards the sheriff's office, as he wasn't going to wait to talk to Marshall Sawyer, especially since his suspicions were now yelling for him to find out if he was right when it came to the musings that continued to play upon his mind.  
** ~oOo~**

Dave, who had returned to his office and talked with his deputy, was looking out his window as Jarrod and Nick crossed the road. He let out a long drawn out sigh. He had figured the two brothers would make their way back to his office once they'd learned the doctor wasn't letting anyone visit Frank. He couldn't help but silently cuss the good Marshall out for getting shot the way he had. Oh sure, Dave knew the other lawman hadn't set out to get shot, only he had, which left him holding the bag per say.

By the time Jarrod and Nick entered the office, Dave was back sitting at his desk and looking through the file he'd quickly pulled out, once he saw the two brothers heading his way. He wasn't surprised when Jarrod and Nick both pulled chairs away from the office wall and sat down in front of him; although, he was surprised when Jarrod laid the bible and rattlesnake rattle on his desk.

"What are they?" He asked with a tone that questioned why Jarrod was showing him the items, though he suspected he already knew.

"They belong to Heath." Jarrod answered as he sat back and explained everything from finding the rattlesnake rattle at the bottom of the cross to the red head gentleman giving them the bible, along with what the gentleman had written. Jarrod then shocked the dickens out of Nick by asking the lawman, "Is Heath dead? If not, what is really going on?"

Nick jumped to his feet and would have started bellowing only Jarrod turned on him and snapped, "Sit down before you start yelling loud enough for the whole town to hear."

Nick grumbled, sat down and snapped as quietly as he could, "What do you mean, is Heath dead? He's buried in that cemetery!"

Jarrod shook his head and looked at Dave as he put his hand on the rattle that lay on the bible and held up it up. "Heath, or someone, put this rattle at the graveside in attempt to let us know Heath was alive."

"How do you figure that?" Nick asked, his head rejecting the notion, while his heart reached out and grabbed it, hoping his elder brother was right.

Jarrod kept his eyes on Dave as he answered Nick's question. "When I asked that gentleman in the café where he got the bible, he wrote the word _heritage_. This bible belonged to Heath's mother, and Heath has said more than once it was part of his heritage. I believe the man was trying to tell us he was in Heath in disguise, or that he got it from Heath. It would make sense…as if that wasn't the case all his belongings would have been here. Had we not been so hell bent on seeing his grave, we would have thought to ask about his belongings when we first got here. I just want to know why that telegram was sent; the one telling us Heath had been shot in the back if that's the case."

Before Dave had a chance to say anything, Nicked added, "That same man wrote 'law' when Jarrod asked him how he knew where to find us. No one's allowed to talk to Frank, so," he leaned forward, "that leaves you or your deputy."

"It was me." Dave answered slowly as he laid the file down and leaned back in his chair and looked at the brothers. "I saw you enter the café earlier."

"So, is Jarrod right? Was that Heath or what? And, if he is alive, what's going on?" Nick leaned forward and snapped again, even if he didn't make sure he wasn't talking at the top of his lungs.

"If I tell you whether or not he's alive, are you going to give me a chance to continue talking or are you going to lose all control of that temper of yours?" Dave asked, keeping an eye on Nick, not wanting to deal with an irate rancher.

Jarrod looked at Nick as if to silently warn him to behave himself. Nick muttered and leaned back is his chair. "Just answer the question," He replied, keeping his eyes on the sheriff.

"He's alive, but I'm not at liberty to tell you exactly where he's right now. If you want to help him to stay alive you'll continue playing along with the fact that he's been killed." Dave answered, not surprised by the shocked looks that came upon the brothers' faces.

"Why the telegram then?" Jarrod asked, not understanding how Dave could have sent such news if it was false. However, before Dave could answer him a young man stuck his head into the office.

"I'm sorry to interrupt, sheriff only…" The young man had an apologetic look upon his face as he spoke. "A Kyle Miller asked me to tell you he needs to talk to you. He's over at the saloon."

"Go tell him I'm coming." Dave answered and then, after the boy left, he handed the file to Jarrod. "Read this while I'm gone. And, as unfair as it seems, please do not send any telegrams to Stockton while I'm away." he sighed again feeling for everything the Barkley family had been through. "Don't tell me that's not what you want to do now since I've told you Heath is alive only it's important you listen to me; that you gotta believe."

Jarrod and Nick frowned. The idea of leaving their grieving mother and siblings in the dark was something they did not like. If it wasn't for the fact that Jarrod had gotten to know Dave pretty well since meeting him the first time, he would have objected. As it was, when Nick started to do just that, Jarrod stopped him. "We'll stay right here wait, just hurry back."

Dave nodded as he stood up and hurried out of the office.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Barkley was eerily quiet as Victoria walked down the stairs after having straightening the attic for what felt like the hundredth time. Since sending Audra and Eugene to Colorado to visit Victoria's sister, Clara, the Barkley Matriarch had had plenty of time to think and reflect. By the time she reached the bottom of the steps she had memory of Heath's arrival in the valley play itself upon the stage of her mind once more…and she found herself angrier than she'd been in a long time. How dare he die on them! How dare he leave the family with such a huge hole in their lives! However, before she could continue her silent rampage a knock came at the door, drawing her out of her thoughts.

"Fred!" Victoria exclaimed in surprise as she saw the sheriff standing on the other side of the door. Instant fear that something had happened to one of her other children as well hit her. "What's wrong?"

Fred, who understood her trepidation, shook his head. "Nothing, I hope." He handed her the telegram that had arrived just that morning. "I was going to be out riding around anyway, so I decided to bring it to you myself. It's from Jarrod."

After letting the lawman into the house, Victoria practically ripped the telegram open. She was more than relieved to read NICK I ARRIVED FINE. STOP. However, she felt great concern as she read STAYING LONGER THAN EXPECTED. VISITING DAVE. STOP. She had asked her oldest to get answers, but hadn't expected getting those answers would delay his or Nick's return. She'd also expected more answers. How as she to know what was really going on or that Dave had, at the last minute, okayed Jarrod sending this telegram?

"Victoria?" Fred asked, growing worried himself as he saw the frown upon her face. "What is it?"

"Nothing, I hope." She couldn't help but chuckle as she repeated word for word his own answer as she handed him the telegram. "It seems like I will be alone for awhile longer." Then, due to the long ride she knew Fred had to take to get to the ranch, she motioned towards the living room. "May I get you something to drink while you're here?"

"Sure," Fred said as he took off his hat and walked into the living room. Victoria, who had walked over to the table that held the drinks, poured him a glass of bourbon and handed it to the glass to the lawman. He took a shallow before fidgeting slightly. "If I'm to be honest, I came by for another reason." He hated making visits like this only he had been friends with the long time friends with the Barkleys so it couldn't be avoided.

Victoria didn't have to ask what that reason was; she knew. "Heath?" She asked in a quiet, understanding tone of voice as she made her way to the sofa and sat down.

Fred walked over to chair which happened to be sitting not two feet from the sofa and took a seat. He nodded slowly. "I can't believe he's gone. It doesn't set right," he pointed to his chest, "in here. I keep expecting him to walk through my office door and explain why everyone thought he was dead. Sounds stupid, huh?" He looked at Victoria, not surprised when she shook her head.

"No, no it doesn't." Victoria, who still couldn't shake the feeling that had been taken a hold of her ever since Jarrod had read the telegram to the family, answered, though she wasn't about to tell Fred about her feelings. She didn't want him to read anything in them that wasn't there. "I appreciate you coming, Fred. It means a lot, really." She reached out and laid her hand upon his, squeezing it as she did so.

"If you and the family need anything," Fred stood up and handed Victoria his empty glass as she arose and reached for it. "Send for me."

"We'll do that, Fred." Victoria smiled as the lawman then excused himself and left, saying he had other errands to run.

Victoria turned and face the picture of her late husband that hung above the fireplace. Every memory that held either him or Heath ran through her mind. "How could he come into our lives only to be taken away from us so soon, Tom?" She felt a ball of fury rise up in her and, before she had time to really think about it, she'd thrown the empty glass into the fireplace. It shattered into a thousand different pieces and went in every direction possible. Naturally, the noise brought Silas running. It didn't take a genius to figure out what had happened, and he wasn't stupid.

"Why don't you go lie down, Mrs. Barkley. I'll clean this up. I'll clean it up good." The faithful servant said after hurrying to Victoria side to make sure none of the glass had flown back towards her. He was relieved to see none of it had even come close to her.

Victoria, who was rather embarrassed at her behavior, apologized. "I don't know what came over me."

Silas shook his head and hurried to assure her everything was all right. "Like I said, Mrs. Barkley, you go lie down. I'll take care of this. Really," he nodded towards the staircase.

Victoria might have argued only she hadn't slept well the night before and now, with having thrown the empty glass, she figured she best do as Silas suggested. After all, he would clean up the mess and he would get every piece of glass off the floor. "All right, but you get me up in an hour. Whether or not I like it, the reverend and his wife sent word earlier that they'd be stopping by."

"Yes, ma'am," Silas said as he hurried into the kitchen to get the broom and dust pan. Though, he had to bite his tongue when it came to the reverend and his wife. "I don't' know what's going on," Silas spoke only to himself as he sent his words upwards, "but bring that boy home, alive or gone is up to you I suppose, just bring him home, please!"


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N As far as I know, the diamonds and the museum mentioned in this chapter are purely fictional. If, by chance, they really do exist it's news to me. Also, I realize there are questions to be answered. All I can say is, please bear with me. They will be answered eventually.**

Chapter Six

Sheriff Barrett pushed the swinging doors of Rimfire's saloon open and stepped inside. The noise in the establishment was rather high, due to all the patrons standing by the bar or sitting at the tables. Looking around, he soon spotted the gentleman he was looking for. Dave started walked towards the far left hand corner of the room where a gentleman sat dressed in dark pants and a plaid shirt. The man bore what looked to be a fresh cut on his right cheek, his hair was pitch black, sported a beard that looked to be a couple weeks old, and he was wearing Indian jewelry. Folks around town speculated that, in spite of the fact that the black hair was the only physical traits that could possibly link him to the Indians, the beaded jewelry was proof that he did indeed have some in him. However, truth was no one really very little about him. All they knew for sure was that he said his name was Karl Miller, and that he was working at the nearby mines.

"Hello, Karl." Dave said as he pulled a chair out from the table and sat down, keeping his back towards the wall as he did so. He couldn't afford to have someone come up behind him and overhear the conversation he and Karl Miller would be having. Not that he had to worry about that too much, Karl had his back facing the wall also…as he sat diagonally from the good sheriff. "What did you need?"

"I snuck in and saw Frank." The man wasn't shocked by the surprised look that came upon the sheriff's face.

"He didn't see who attacked the posse and shot him, did he?" Dave asked hoping the man had since no one else in the posse had been able to identify the attacker, or attackers.

"No," Karl answered and continued speaking. "All he remembers hearing is 'heavy footsteps running away' after he'd fallen and rolled behind a boulder. And, yes, those were his exact words. He restated the fact that the law is being pressured to find the King's Diamonds stolen from the Hansen Museum in New York City before they arrest anyone besides Jensen. They seem to think if any other arrests are made beforehand then the diamonds will be lost for good. I think that part is stupid. Of course, if he finds definite proof that Mr. Glover is indeed guilty of…." He paused, deciding it was best not to talk about 'that' topic at the moment; he might get too worked up if he did. Instead he gave Dave a long hard look, making the good sheriff wonder what was coming. Finally, Karl said, "I know Jarrod and Nick Barkley are in town. They didn't waste any time in coming."

"Did anyone think they would?" Dave Barrett said as his eyebrows rose in surprise. "They're in my office reading the file I have on Jensen; about all the banks he's robbed and the men he's killed, along with all that's written concerning the circumstantial evidence we have on Muriel and Glover when it comes to helping transport all the stolen jewelry Mr. Jensen needed help moving...and any other suspicions the law has on the men. Though," Dave leaned forward and lowered his voice just in case, "is Frank absolutely sure the diamonds from that heist are really among the expensive the stolen goods, are they really somewhere here in Rimfire? I don't know about the rest of the jewelry, but the King Diamond's are supposed to be worth over ten thousand dollars! And," Dave, feeling for the Barkleys, "I wish it wasn't necessary to make everyone believe that the man they knew as Heath Barkley is dead. Jarrod and Nick, understandably, want to know why they were lied to."

"First," Kyle leaned forward, his eyes betraying how he felt, "Frank said he has evidence that suggests that Jensen and another man are the ones who stole them only nothing concrete. As I just said, those diamonds have to be found before any arrests can be made and, yes, if Glover is indeed involved, they would be in this area. Frank also said that all the evidence suggests that Muriel and Jensen have been communicating for some time. Due to some other evidence, he suspects that Glover stepped in a few months ago and actually helped in the robbery and is now hiding at least those diamonds, if not all of the stolen jewelry-along with the few paintings that were taken. Second, due to that run in that took place before the posse left town and what Mr. Glover let slip out, yes, it's very imperative that Glover believe Heath Barkley to be dead. And, if the law is right and Muriel is the man leaking information, then sending for Nick and Jarrod in such a manner was very much necessary." Karl paused and then said, "I'm surprised those two, meaning Jarrod and Nick, didn't insist on you telling them everything before you came to see me."

Dave turned the palms of his hands up. "After finding the rattle that was left for them and Bill giving them the bible, I'm sort of surprised they consented to wait too. As it is, I got as far as to say 'he's alive, but please trust me and keep your mouths shut', but that's basically it as we were interrupted. Having them read that file gives them something to do while we're talking and will save me from having to do more talking than necessary when I get back with them. Do you want me to send them to you instead?" Dave liked that idea even if he did already know what the answer would be.

"No," Kyle shook his head as he pushed back his chair and stood up. "As far as anyone knows, Karl Miller barely tolerates the law. Meeting in a saloon is one thing; meeting in your office is another. It would get my employer's attention. We don't need that, do we? However, it might help for you to have someone to back you up on anything you discuss, including the fact that it's better if they deal with Frank on this. After all, it is a federal matter. Bill can go with you. I'll go get him." He then headed for a side door.

Dave couldn't help but groan softly, as Karl disappeared through a side door. Talking to Bill meant making sure there was a sharpened pencil and paper handy, and Dave was running low on both. However, since Mr. Glover's manager was Karl's boss, they didn't need to attract undue attention. Guess he would need to stop at the general store before heading to his office. Before too long, the same red headed gentleman who had given Jarrod the bible appeared. Since he had no paper or pencil with him, Dave simply stood up, nodded and headed for the saloon's swinging doors.

** ~oOo~**

Nick and Jarrod, who had finally finished reading the file, sat back in their chairs. They said nothing at first. Finally Nick spoke up. "I understand the law wanting Jensen for all the robberies and for the murders, or attempted murders, he's committed, and for wanting Muriel and Glover if they have indeed been helping him. I can definitely understand the law and the museum wanting those diamonds back only what I can't understand is why send us a telegram telling us Heath has been killed? Why ask us to continue to keep the rest of the family in the dark? It's downright cruel."

Jarrod didn't answer his brother as he, Jarrod, held up the rattlesnake rattle again. He agreed with Nick; however, he couldn't answer Nick's question because he didn't know. Then again, running all the facts through his head including the fact that the telegraph officer was one of the suspects in this case, maybe he did.

"Jarrod?" Nick asked, more than irritated that his elder brother hadn't answered him right away. However, when Jarrod started to answer him only to put down the rattle and stand up. Nick was even more perturbed. "Jarrod! What is going on?"

"Dave has our friend with him." Jarrod pointed out the window, directing Nick's attention. "I think we're about to get some of our answers. In fact, I'll demand we get them, though to answer your question. I think they needed to get us down here without tipping Mr. Muriel and Mr. Glover off…which means they must have been desperate. Heath would never have consented to put us through the hell we've been through for no good reason."

Nick could see where Jarrod was coming from when it came to the telegram operator and agreed whole heartedly with the statement about Heath, but he swore someone better start talking soon, or he'd started getting some answers with his fists.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**A/N It seems like I've confused some people; I never meant to do that. I edited the last chapter in one spot to simply read it was imperative that Mr. Glover believe Heath Barkley to be dead. All characters are who they say they are except for Bill or Karl… or maybe they're both disguises.****Hey, I can't give away everything! ROFL**  
~oOo~

Jarrod and Nick stood in front of Rimfire's two story hotel. The building was fairly new and had a balcony that started on the back corner of the right side, wrapped around the front of the building and ran down the left side of the establishment. Windows also dotted both sides of the building. The short conversation they'd had with Dave the day before, when he returned with Bill, still rang in their ears.

_ "No matter what Jensen says he's not working alone." Dave sat behind his desk as he tapped the file Jarrod and Nick had just finished reading. "At least, not when it comes to the heist from the New York Museum, he's not. I know Frank," he paused and then said, "and Heath, need your help. I couldn't say that though. As you read, we're sure it's the telegraph officer that was tipping Mr. Jenson off and, if we're right, he's doing the same for Mr. Glover. The only way I could get you down here as Heath had asked me to do was tell you that he was dead. Before you ask, don't ask me who's buried in that grave." Dave shrugged his shoulders, "It was a simple graveside service with no open casket viewing." He said as he looked at Jarrod and repeated the fact that it was the museum who was demanding no arrests be made before the diamonds were recovered. "Jensen is simply being given a room to sleep in, but don't tell him that. If he knew he hadn't actually been arrested, he'd demand to be let out. I think it's craziness as I'm pretty sure we could just set up a trap for Muriel and Glover if it weren't for the museum's interference. Though, I'll say, I think it's craziness."_

_ Nick jumped to his feet, his heart pounding. "So, where's Heath?"_

Sheriff Barrett looked at the red headed stranger whom he knew only as Bill as if to say 'you take over, I was never supposed to be have to get involved in the first place.

_ Bill walked over to the desk and, taking a pencil in his hand, wrote on the paper the sheriff handed him… I can't tell them right now. They need to go talk to Frank. How the man could write with his gloves on, Jarrod and Nick would never know._

_The whole time Bill was writing, Jarrod was taking the time to really look at the man, really look at him. The long red hair an_d beard, along with the eye patch did nothing for _him, but the one uncovered eye…there was something familiar about that. He wished the man would uncover his hands._

_ "Doc best be away!" Nick snapped as he headed for the door. The sooner he talked to Frank, the sooner he and Heath would have a bit of a discussion! Jarrod, who quickly assured Dave he understood about the telegram and the need for the wrong information, hurried to catch up with his hot headed brother still having the unsettled feeling that he should know Bill from someplace._

"Let's hope that doctor ain't around." Nick said as he opened the door to the hotel. Once he and Jarrod stepped inside they found themselves in the foyer, with the clerk's desk off to their left. Both stiffened when they saw Mr. Glover standing in the large foyer talking to a young, brown haired gentleman who stood at the bottom of the steps. The oversized businessman was upset because the young man wouldn't let him up to see the Marshall. Though, the heated discussion came to an abrupt halt when Mr. Grover saw Jarrod and Nick standing in the foyer near the doors.

"Is there a problem?" Jarrod asked as he and Nick approached the deputy and Mr. Grover.

"I was just concerned for Marshall Sawyer." Mr. Grover shot another annoyed looked towards he deputy as he answered, sounding as if he had too much air up his nose. "All I wanted was to see him for a minute, long enough to ask him how he was doing. This young man won't even let me set a foot on the staircase though, said it was against doctor's orders."

After what Dave had told him, Jarrod wasn't going to try to get the young man to do anything different. "I'm sure Sheriff Barrett or this young man will let you see him later." Jarrod smiled politely, even if he didn't feel like it.

Mr. Grover let out an arrogant humph and stormed out of the hotel.

"Man needs to get off his pedestal," Nick said as he watched the business man exit the building. "He'll give himself a nosebleed if he doesn't." 'Or I'll give it to him' was a thought he kept to himself.

Jarrod, who was trying to think of a way to get the apparent guard to let him and Nick in to see the Marshall without causing a scene was shocked when the young man guarding the stairs stepped aside and moving a sweeping motion with his hand. "The Marshall has been expecting you. I don't know that he's awake, but he made it clear that-whether he was awake or not-you were not to be stopped from going up. He's in room 15."

Jarrod and Nick glanced at each other and then hurried up the stairs, not wanting to be seen going up the stairs if Mr. Grover should come by again. After all, they wanted answers not a fight that could be avoided. Once they'd raced up the sturdy brown steps, they walked past five rooms before turning into the hallway that lay on their left. Rooms lined both sides of the hallway; the lawman's room was at third way down the hall.

Jarrod knocked on the door. They heard a voice from the room, one that sounded like the Marshall, call out asking who it was. "It's Jarrod Barkley and my brother, Nick!" Jarrod answered. "We want to talk to you!"

"Come in!" Frank, who was propped up on the pillows behind him, called out. He'd been anxiously awaiting the Barkleys arrival; knowing they would come.

Opening the door, Jarrod stepped inside. Nick was right behind him. They were surprised to see the room was rather small, barely enough for the bed, a dresser and a couple of chairs. The way the Marshall had talked when he came to the ranch they had assumed he always made sure he had a larger room when staying in a hotel. Then again, he had been wounded when he was brought back to town.

"Please, sit down." Frank motioned to the chairs that sat against the wall and near the window. "I knew you would come, just wondered when you would arrive."

"We got in yesterday, only the doctor wouldn't let us in." Jarrod said as he sat down on the chair he'd pulled away from the wall. He would have said more, but Nick, who had chosen to lean against the dresser instead of sitting down, spoke up.

With his mind on Dave's admission that Heath was alive, Nick snapped, not even trying to hide his agitation. "What happened? Why the trickery?"

"Nick," Jarrod turned his head and gave Nick a look that said 'really?', "Give the man a chance to answer one question before you throw a second one at him." Nick growled low, but went quiet.

"What is going on Frank?" Jarrod turned his attention to the lawman lying in the bed.

"What did Dave Barrett tell you?" Frank figured he might as well find that out first.

"Everything he could… the fact that Heath wasn't killed, the fact that you need our help and why wrong information was sent in the telegram we received." Jarrod and then leaned forward and asked again, "What's going on?"

Frank adjusted his covers before saying anything in reply. "Before I start, may I remind you that by the time Heath and I were ready to leave the ranch, you two and your mother weren't there until we were just about to leave. So, I didn't have time to explain everything all over again and, obliviously, Heath didn't either."

When both Frank and Jarrod looked at Nick, the hot tempered rancher threw his hands up in the air, "Point taken, now start talking."

Frank repeated the bare facts concerning the case, repeated what the deputy had said about hoping that Jensen would spill the beans, though he added that he and Heath had come up with a plan to make sure the man did just that. "Heath and I had come up with a way to get Jensen to confess everything, get his partners and get back the King Diamond Jewels once we had him only," he made a sweeping motion with his hand as he moved it from one side of the bed to the other, "we didn't get a chance to put that original plan into effect, as things didn't go as they supposed to. Once the shooting was over, Heath had to do something to make it so he could go where ever he wanted without turning anyone's head. We also needed the help of someone we could trust without a shadow of a doubt."

Jarrod, who was doing his best to be patience, shook his head. "Mr. Muriel would have been in town during the day, and I can't see Mr. Glover shooting at your posse; he'd hire someone."

"You're wrong about Glover…" Frank started to say just as what sounded like a coded knock came at the door. The lawman called out for the person on the other side of the door to come in.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**Previous:** _"You're wrong about Glover…" Frank started to say just as what sounded like a coded knock came at the door. The lawman called out for the person on the other side of the door to come in.  
_  
** ~oOo~**

Nick and Jarrod listened to Frank talk though Jarrod, who was keeping one eye on Bill, tried to figure out where he had seen the red headed gentleman. The man had come in with a written report on the activities of Mr. Glover and Mr. Muriel for the past twenty four hours. At first Jarrod had suspected "Bill" was really Heath in disguise only it hadn't taken but a few seconds after the man had entered the room for Jarrod to realize the man's uncovered eye was the wrong color of blue to belong to Heath. Still, there was a familiarity about him that was driving Jarrod up a wall. However, as much as he was bothered by it, Jarrod kept the majority of his attention on Frank and what the man was saying.

"Truth is, in spite of what the museum wants, when it comes to the robberies; we'd simply focus on getting solid evidence against Muriel and Glover - even if it meant never getting the blasted King's Diamonds back." Frank closed his eyes for a moment and grit his teeth. When he opened his eyes again, he gave them the biggest shock they'd received since learning that Heath was alive and undercover. "Only, what that file in the sheriff's office doesn't say is that my son, Chad, had some of his paintings accepted into that museum. He was there that night hanging them up, with the curator, when the robbery took place. Both he and the curator were killed!" He clenched his fists and hissed. "There's evidence suggesting that it was Jensen and Glover who were involved! I might question whether or not that was the case only Heath had a run in with Glover and the man slipped up by asking him to give me his condolences on the loss of my son." Frank's eyes again spat fire. "How would he know my son had died when the newspaper and the law had the nerve to only mention the loss of the diamonds, the other jewelry and the death of the curator? It was as if my son's life and death didn't matter to them. If Heath were to repeat that in a court of law, Mr. Glover would find himself in quite the spot, something we highly suspect Mr. Glover realized."

"How long after Grover's run in with Heath was your posse ambushed?" Jarrod asked, upset to learn that the young man Heath had praised as having the potential to become a successful artist had been murdered; another senseless casualty of this crime.

"I can't give you an exact time only that we hadn't had Jensen in our hands for more than a couple of minutes when the shooting broke out. Heath was shot first, but…" Frank said as he lifted his hand just a little, as horror filled both Jarrod and Nick's face, "it only creased his cheek. Another gentleman had just captured Jensen and Heath was a good twenty feet from them; which is why we suspect Glover had his hand in the attack. I was shot next. When all was said and done, we had one dead man, along with Heath and me being wounded!"

"So, I can understand Heath going undercover to try to get some more information on Glover, but why not simply have him come in with you, leave town, wire us from somewhere else, and then come back here in disguise?" Jarrod asked. "Why 'bury' him here and make it so Dave has to send a false telegram to get us here?" He could understand everything else, just not that part of Frank and Heaths plan.

Frank sighed. "You can blame me a bit for that one also. I am sorry only, in my anger over my son's death being pushed aside and," he pointed to his shoulder and leg, "my pain, I wasn't thinking very clearly. All I knew was we needed to make sure Glover didn't kill your brother to keep him quiet and I wanted Chad's murderer brought to justice, bag everything else. Just as I passed out, I begged Heath to find a way to stay, undetected, and help me do just that. Since the other men were all married and had familes to go back to, Heath asked Dave to find a way to get you down here without arousing suspicion. And, bless the sheriff's soul, as you know," Frank said as he laid his hand back down on the blanket that covered his feet and his chest, "did that the only way he knew how… Now, we need your help."

"Where's Heath?" Nick looked at both Frank and Bill as he folded his arms across his chest and made the demand. If he was going to help anyone, he wanted to have that question answered first.

** ~oOo~**

Nick leaned against one of the posts that supported Hotel's awning and watched Mr. Muriel enterer the telegraph office. "Mother and the others shouldn't have to continue grieving for Heath. There's got to be a way to distract Mr. Muriel long enough for me to send a wire to mother."

"People talk Nick. If you send a message, Frank is right; word will get around which would make it plausible for someone to pass through town and spill the beans. We can't take that chance, as much as we want to." Jarrod looked at him, wishing things were different. "Let's go pay Mr. Glover that visit Frank talked to us about." Jarrod said. Frank had told them if they wanted to talk to Heath they'd have to go to the Grover/Barkley Silver Mine. The good Marshall then added if they did that they'd have to find a believable excuse to hand to Mr. Glover when it came to them making such a trip. After all, they were simply supposed to be coming to Rimfire to transport their brother and his casket home.

** ~oOo~**

Black clouds could be seen rolling over the hills, as the men who worked in, or around, the Glover and Barkley Silver Mine went about their business. For the most part, there wasn't much talking going on. The men never knew when Mr. Glover would 'grace them with his presence', so they talked very little while they worked. Talking and other luxuries would wait until after work hours. However, on this particular day they couldn't help but at least smile when the dark haired gentleman who had been hired just the week before rode into sight, past the housing units and up to the main office, and then dismounted. This got the men who talking more freely for the first time in ages. While this stranger talked very little about his past, he was kind and good to the men, showing them tons more respect than Mr. Glover ever did. And, he cared about them and their safety, along with their families. The fact that he had gotten the job through Glover's manager, and had never talked directly to Glover only made his value go up in their eyes.

"Hey, Karl!" Timothy, a young seventeen old who had started in working at the mining camp at the age of fourteen, walked up to the new coworker that he, like the other workers, had quickly grown to like. "How are you this morning?"

"Fine," Karl answered. "Anyone in the office today?" The gentleman talked, as he kept his eyes wide open; he always kept them open.

"Nope, just you today," The young man smiled even wider. Since he was going to have to be in and out of the office, it felt good to know Karl would be the only one in the place. That is, when the man wasn't in the mine with the rest of them, another thing that gained the man the respect of the workers. "The old…I mean, Mr. Glover sent word he's doing paper work at his house today."

There was no need to ask the young man to clarify what he was about to say. He already knew. "Any strangers stop by?" Karl asked, hoping that Mr. Glover would not change his mind about staying home. Karl did not feel like coming up with excuses for not being around.

"Not that I saw," Timothy answered, and then shrugged his shoulders. "Then again, I've been busy. You expecting someone?"

"Maybe," Karl threw the boy a crooked smile and told the young worker to go about his business and then headed for the office; his mind on the real reasons for taking this job.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

Nick and Jarrod were sure the wind couldn't blow any harder if it wanted to. The storm that was starting to brew had appeared out of the clear blue sky. Having talked it over between themselves, the two Barkley brothers now sat on their horses not a hundred yards from Sydney Glover's house. As much as they wanted to head straight for the mines, they had to convince Mr. Glover of few things. The last thing the law, or they, wanted was to alert Glover to their plan and the true facts about Heath. So, as Frank had suggested, they came up with a story to get the man to go along with what they'd been asked to do.

"Now, Nick, remember; behave yourself." Jarrod gave his brother a stern look only to have Nick give him a look that said; 'I'm not that stupid!'

"For Heath's sake and the sake of bringing Chad's killer to justice, I will." Nick scowled, and then added silently, _"But, the moment this is over, I'm going to have a bit of a conversation with Mister Glover!" _He didn't care if he did land in jail. Having assault charges put on him for hitting the 'over pompous windbag' would be worth it. The two men pushed their horses forward, praying like mad the wealthy miner owner would fall for the lines they would soon be feeding him.

** ~oOo~**

Sydney Glover stood in his living room and watched as Jarrod and Nick Barkley approached his two story home, the only red brick home in the area. Since he'd been told the brothers were simply coming to take their deceased brother home, it made him uneasy seeing them approach his house. Had they, somehow, found out all his secrets? No, he reasoned with himself, if that was the case, they'd have had the law with them. Still, he remained on guard as the two brothers dismounted, and then allowed Glover's hired help to lead their horse to a small stable that had built for any of his guests to use. Turning away from the window, Mr. Glover headed for his study.

Nick and Jarrod, who had seen Mr. Glover turn away from the window, took a deep breath as Jarrod knocked on the door. As upset as he was, Nick told Jarrod he'd better handle the majority of the talking. Jarrod wasn't about to argue and prepared to do just that as the Glover's butler answered the door.

"Hello, Mr. Barkley," Glover's wiry butler named Erin, who stood five feet eight inches, smiled at Jarrod and glanced at Nick. "Been some time since we've seen you, come on in," the man stepped aside letting the two brothers' in. "May I help you?"

Jarrod smiled politely. "My brother, Nick, and I would like to talk to Sydney." It was all he could do to get Mr. Glover's first name out of his mouth. If it weren't for the need to fool the man, he'd have simply referred to him as Mr. Glover.

"I'll let him know you are here." Erin smiled and hurried towards his boss' study.

Jarrod wasn't surprised when Nick looked at him and said in a surprisingly low tone, "It's a good thing you're doing the talking. I wouldn't be able to say that man's name without getting sick."

"What makes you think it's not having the same effect on me?" Jarrod whispered back.

Moments later Erin appeared in the hallway. "Mr. Glover will see you." Erin gestured towards the study and then disappeared into the kitchen.

Jarrod and Nick exchanged glances that said 'for better or for worse' and then headed for the study. It took less than a minute for them to enter the study. Mr. Glover was sitting at his desk going through one paper after another; he looked up when he heard his guests enter. Smiling to cover up his nerves, Mr. Glover stood up and stepped around the desk, extending his hand. Again, for the sake of keeping up appearances, Jarrod extended his also and shook the man's hand.

"I didn't expect to see you here. At least, not so soon, thought you'd get your brother and headed back to Stockton. What may I do for you?" Mr. Glover asked as he rested his hip against his desk.

Jarrod took a deep breath, sent a silent prayer upwards and then began explaining. "We would have simply retrieved Heath's casket and done just that; head on home only," he paused and acted as if it was difficult for him to go on, something that had Nick biting his tongue hard. "We got talking about it and, well….ever since joining the family Heath has been concerned that any mines the family had an interest in be kept safe for the workers and the working conditions good. We figured that, as a long as we were down here, we might as well inspect the mine here…sort of a way to show our respects to Heath." Jarrod wasn't about to say it was an excuse to meet with Heath and see what, if anything, he'd been able to find in the office or the silver mine. The fact that both places might just be using for a hiding place was something that was cemented into the brothers' minds as Mr. Glover stiffened ever so slightly.

Nick, who was anxious to get down to the mine and to his blonde haired brother, backed Jarrod up. "Heath worked in the mines at a very young age if you're wondering why he had such an interest. Like Jarrod said, the trouble up at the Sierra Mines only made his commitment to any miners he could help grow. We can't bring Heath back, but we sure can do what we can for the people that meant so much to him." Nick wasn't surprised when Jarrod shot him an extra fast glance, one that told him just how impressed Jarrod was at the act he was performing. Nick wondered if Jarrod would still be impressed if he knew what Nick had planned after everything was brought out into the light.

Sydney didn't want anyone poking around "that" area only he didn't know how to turn the request down either. After all, how would it make him look if word got around he'd denied Jarrod and Nick the right to honor their late brother's request. He soothed his anxious nerves, telling himself that they were only inspecting the area, not out on a treasure hunt. "Talk to my manager, Nathan Pryer or to the gentleman he hired to help him last week. One of them should be there." Sydney sat back down, having no desire to have to continue smiling at the men.

"Thank you." Jarrod said as he and Nick left the room, their smiles spread across one side of the face to the other only after they'd retrieved their horses and ridden away from Glover's home.


	10. Chapter 10

I figure that crooked smile in the last chapter gave him away so...I shall only write Kyle or Mr. Miller IF someone is talking to Heath. Other than that, I'm writing Heath.

** ~oOo~**

Heath, who had made a thorough search of the office and as much of a search of the other buildings without arousing suspicion, stood next to the office window and swore. In spite of what his legal sources said, there was absolutely no sign of any stolen jewels or paintings in the office or in the places he had searched thus far. If Mr. Glover had anything, they were either in one of the places Heath had not looked, Glover's personal home, or someplace Heath or the law did not know about. Well, that left the mines.

Like Frank, Heath could care less about the King's Diamonds and, if that was all the law was looking for, he'd have told Frank he couldn't help him. However, Chad's death was another matter. They needed something concrete to tie Glover to Chad's murder. Heath swore again. He could see a man hiding the jewels in the mines or in his home, but a painting? That would take a miracle to find…only finding one of the young's man's paintings was vital in getting something solid against the mine owner when it came to that murder.

When Heath saw two riders come into view he turned away from the window, even if he wanted to fly through the office door and greet the men himself. He rubbed his cheeks and chuckled slightly. He wondered just how soon, and when, he would find a bruise forming on it. He pushed the thought aside as he glanced around the room wondering if, by chance, he had missed something. Only when he heard a knock did he come out of his thoughts. Taking a deep breath, he walked over to the door and opened it. For a moment, an uncomfortable silence reigned as Nick and Jarrod looked past the darkened hair, beard and work gloves that the man had on and into the man's baby blue eyes. There was no doubt to whom those eyes belonged to.

"You tryin' to get yourself killed a second time?" Nick snapped loud enough for Heath to know how upset Nick was, but no so loud as to attract attention. As he was speaking, Nick was also shooting Heath a look that told him if it wasn't for the workers who were walking around outside that he, Heath, would have felt Nick's fist across his face.

"You're lucky no one in town or here has taken the time to see past your disguise." Jarrod growled low as he and Nick entered the office and Heath shut the door. Jarrod didn't know whether to hug his brother or to help Nick feed him a fist. "What were you thinking taking a job here? What if Mr. Glover had actually cornered you? He might not have seen past the disguise, only he would have recognized your voice."

"I can't die a second time when I've never been dead." Heath's lopsided grin appeared on his face as he walked over to the office desk, motioning towards the extra chairs in the office. "Though, I'm surprised you're not breaking my jaw." Heath gave his brothers another lopsided grin, though he was looking at Nick as he spoke. "As far as Mr. Glover goes, I had planned on contractin' a good case of Laryngitis if necessary."

Nick confirmed Heath's thoughts about what his hot tempered brother was thinking a few minutes before when he said, "I _would_ put my fist across your jaw if I could only, from what Frank tells us, I don't have the time for that luxury. Might do it later though," Nick replied sharply as he and Jarrod pulled the chairs that sat against the west wall over to the front of the desk and sat down. "Find anything?"

Heath, who did not hold Nick's sour attitude against him knowing it was fully justified, shook his head and went over the few places in town he'd been able to search, during the night, and the offices. "When I'm in the mine shafts, I haven't actually had the luxury of being able to simply look around a whole lot. Frank and I were hoping you could find an excuse to do it. I also have a feeling at least one of Chad's paintings is in Glover's house."

Jarrod and Nick couldn't help but grin as they told him the excuse they'd already handed to Glover before coming to see him. That is, when it came to searching the mines. "I'll find another reason to spend more time in the man's home if you or Frank will give me the descriptions of the stolen paintings." Jarrod answered then asked –coming to a wrong conclusion. "Why two disguises? Wouldn't one be easier?"

Heath chuckled and shook his head, "I don't have two disguises though, I admit, Bill and I wondered if you would come to that conclusion."

Jarrod frowned slightly. When he'd realized Karl was really Heath, he had assumed he was wrong and that, under stress, he'd simply not looked at Bill's eye close enough. Only if Heath didn't have two disguises… "Who is he then?" He asked, the same question was in Nick's eyes.

Heath shook his head. As much as he wanted to tell Jarrod and Nick who it was, he could not. "Another man helping with the investigation, sorry, that's all I will say right now." He wasn't surprised by the looks of exasperation that appeared on his brothers' faces.

"Just how many men aren't who they say they are?" Nick snapped even harder than before; any patience he had left leaving at that moment.

Heath leaned forward and answered in a no nonsense tone of voice. "If it matters, his disguise and mine are the only disguises, but please, don't ask about him again. He wants to stay alive just as much as the rest of us."

"So, where do you think we should begin?" Jarrod asked after shooting Nick a look that begged his hot tempered brother to just accept Heath's word on the matter and to let it drop for the time being.  
** ~oOo~**

While Jarrod and Nick had been visiting Glover, Mr. Muriel had been growing more nervous by the moment. He'd received a wire from the man whom Jensen and Glover had promised the King's Diamonds too. From the sound of the telegram, the gentleman was growing impatient. Muriel knew he needed word to Mr. Glover only it wasn't closing time yet and…since he'd noticed that lately the sheriff and his deputy keeping a closer eye on him, he didn't dare leave early.

"You're a fool for even getting involved in this mess in the first place!" he muttered as he picked up the telegram and read it once more.

** Glover, Muriel and J. STOP. Time growing short, STOP. Where promised package, STOP. No backing out, STOP. Heavy Price if goods not given as promised. STOP. All will pay. STOP.**

Beads of perspiration appeared on the telegraph operator's forehead. He knew the word 'all' meant, Jensen, Glover and himself. If only he knew where Glover and Jensen had put the diamonds! If he knew that, he could simply take them and take them to their customer. He didn't care about Mr. Glover or Mr. Jensen any more than they cared about him. They had just been a means to get a few extras dollars. That was it.

Eying the clock; it read 4:45, Mr. Muriel began thinking of all the places Mr. Glover or Mr. Jensen might have stashed the diamonds. Since he really knew very little about Jensen, except for the crimes he was wanted for, Muriel decided he needed to concentrate on Mr. Glover and all the possible hiding places he had to choose from. By the time five o'clock rolled around, Muriel had decided to take the telegram and pay Mr. Glover a visit.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

By the time Nick and Jarrod walked back into their hotel room they were both bone tired. They and Heath had spent hours inspecting a portion of the mine and looking for any hidden goods. They'd found absolutely nothing when it came to any stolen jewels. However, what Jarrod and Nick did find increased their anger towards Mr. Glover tenfold. Some of the beams in the mine were starting to show signs of wear; they needed to be replaced. Heath had told them he had talked to Mr. Pryer about it only 'he won't do anything without Mr. Glover's say so'. As far as the three brothers were concerned, it was a problem that should have taken care of weeks ago.

"There's still the other half of the mine to inspect tomorrow, plus I need to confront the man about what we did find." Jarrod growled as he dropped onto his bed and pulled off his shoes. Then thinking about their family, he said, "Maybe one of us should go home and talk to mother, tell her in person what's actually going."

Dropping onto the chair that set next to the hotel window, Nick pulled off his gloves and then began removing his boots. He wasn't about to leave Rimfire without Heath. "Go ahead if you want. I'm staying here."

Jarrod smiled as he lay down. He should've have known better than to suggest such a thing. Truth be told, Jarrod knew he'd have answered the same way if Nick had made the suggestion. As he started to close his eyes, Nick spoke up. "I don't see why Heath couldn't tell us who Bill is. It's not like we're any danger to the man."

Jarrod rolled over and looked at his brother who had moved onto the single bed he would be using for the night. While it still bothered Jarrod that he felt he should know the man, there were definitely more important things to worry about. "It doesn't matter right now. As long as he's on our side, we have other things to worry about."

Nick didn't like it when people weren't what they appeared to be, though in cases like this it was more than understandable…even if it was driving him up a wall. "Guess you're right." Then sliding his hands underneath his head, Nick looked up the ceiling. Nick went over their plans for tomorrow in his mind; he frowned, and then said, "I don't like the idea of me and Heath going to inspect the rest of the mines by ourselves tomorrow while you go talk to Glover. If he had a hand in killing Chad and shooting at the posse like Frank and Heath seem to think, the man won't hesitate to try the same thing on you… especially if he catches you looking at any paintings he might have."

Nick wasn't telling Jarrod something he didn't already know. In fact, he'd already thought that one out. "Heath said if we needed Bill's help all we had to do was speak up. The way Heath, and that boy that met us after we left the office, you know the one called Timothy, Mr. Glover has only poked his head in the office twice this week, and even then it was only for a few moments. I'll just say Bill is one of the mine workers, and he can back me up on the condition of the beams."

While Nick had to admit it would make him feel better if Jarrod had someone with him, he hated the thought of not being the one to be with his elder brother. The more he thought on the matter, the more Nick wished he could feed his fists to Mr. Glover and his associates._"Someday, Mister Glover, you're going to feel the full weight of my fury. That is, if I have any say in it you will."_ Nick swore silently to himself. It was a vow that he would have heard repeated in Jarrod's mind had Nick been able to read others thoughts.

** ~oOo~**

While Nick, Jarrod and most of Rimfire slept, Heath had slipped away from the housing unit where he was staying and rode into town. Wasting no time, he made his way to the back of the saloon and slipped in through a side door. Except for the lone occupant that sat in the farthest corner of the room, the establishment was completely empty. Ironically, the two men had not only met to discuss the events of the day, but were there to discuss the same exact problem Nick and Jarrod were concerned about…Jarrod not having anyone with him the next day.

"I was beginning to think you weren't going to make it." Bill tapped the cigarette on the side of an ashtray as Heath pulled a chair out from the table and sat down. Both men kept their backs to the walls.

"Mr. Pryer stopped by unexpectedly." Heath scowled as he lit his own cigarette. "I had to go through the mine's paper work with him. Well, that or arouse his suspicions by insisting on coming into town when I should be in bed."

Bill nodded and then asked about the search at the mine. "Find anything at all?" While he had hoped the Barkleys had found something, he wasn't surprised when Heath shook his head.

"Nick and I are going to look again tomorrow. By the look in Jarrod's eyes when I talked about Mr. Glover, I suspect he wants to get into the man's house as soon as possible." Heath was greatly concerned; he didn't trust Grover and he feared for Jarrod. "I'm not comfortable about that."

Having followed Mr. Muriel to Mr. Glover's home and seeing Mr. Glover practically chase Mr. Muriel out of the house, yelling at him to be careful, or it wouldn't be anyone outside Rimfire that the telegraph officer would have to worry about, Bill agreed. Jarrod could not be allowed to go anywhere near Glover by himself. "I was going to tail Muriel tomorrow, only I think I best talk to the sheriff and ask that he or his deputy do it. Then I'll go see your brothers."

Before things got too heated, Heath decided to get ask Bill a couple of questions. "Why do you insist on wearing that disguise and acting the part of mute? You weren't doing that when I first met you. You were only going by a false name. And, don't you think Jarrod and Nick have the right to know who you really are?"

Bill's own, somewhat, crooked smile appeared. "You want the honest truth?"

"Of course," Heath asked as he leaned back in his chair.

"I didn't need a disguise at first because no one around here knows me, but when I heard that you'd had Dave send for your brothers I had no choice." Bill chuckled at the surprised look that spread over Heaths' face. He knew the blonde haired cowboy hadn't expected to hear such a thing. "Remember, as an attorney, Jarrod has had many dealings with the Pinkerton Agency." Heath started smiling as he acknowledged what the man was saying. "I've met Jarrod a few times in the past, not often enough to really get to know each other well; still, we have met. The last thing I needed was to have him recognize me and blurt out my real name. As it is, I'm sure that if, by some wild chance, he figures it out he'll corner me and demand answers."

Heath couldn't argue with that one. Jarrod did have a way of stubbornly going after something once he got a burr under his saddle; they all did. Still…. "I don't understand. I mean, yes, I can see your point when it comes to when they first got into town, but now? What difference does it make now?"

For a moment Bill did not answer. Finally, tapping his cigarette on the ashtray again, he shrugged his shoulders. "Probably doesn't, but old habits die hard. I'll think about it, okay?" Bill's eyes repeated the question as he looked at Heath.

"Fair enough," Heath answered as he and Bill then continued talking for another thirty minutes before going their separate ways, both praying for better luck the next day.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

Nick and Heath, who had been scouring sections of the mine under the guise of inspecting it, now stood in the last tunnel they would be able to search for the day. Heath leaned against the wall of the mine and shook his head. "You know, I keep getting the feeling Glover's got those jewels hidden in this mine, but it's beyond me where he could have put them. Though, to be honest, I hope Jarrod and Bill have better luck than we're having. Mr. Glover can't be allowed to be get away killing Chad and wounding Frank so bad."

Nick felt his ire rising, as it bothered him greatly that Frank was getting help to find evidence that would convict Mr. Glover of Chad's murder while Victoria was home grieving for a son who as alive as the rest of her children. Not only that, he was starting to feel rather closed in; he hated being in mines and to have to enter one under these circumstances made it all the worse. Feeling that way, and having held all his anger over the fact that his mother, he and the rest of the family had been lied to, Nick found himself closing the gap between him and Heath. Before Heath knew it, Nick's closed fist had flown across his face, causing him to lose his balance.

Nick watched as Heath fell to the ground and then barked, "I don't want to hear another word about Frank, though I do feel bad that he lost his son. We went through hell ourselves believing you to be dead and our family's still hurting, especially mother! They don't know why you had to die…and no one's tellin' them any different!"

Heath, who was already feeling quite a load upon his shoulders, felt the burden grow heavier. Not because Nick had hit him, he'd expected that long before now, but because he knew Nick spoke the truth when it came to their younger brother, sister and Victoria. He'd never wanted to hurt Victoria, or anyone else in the family. Only neither he nor Dave had known any other way to get his brothers to ride to Rimfire as fast as they could without tipping anyone off.

Nick, who saw a lightning fast look of pain flash through Heath's face before his brother threw up his poker face, instantly regretted letting Heath's innocent words get to him. "I'm sorry, Heath," he unclenched his fist. "It's just…" he put his hand on his hip and looked around. "This situation and everything else," he shrugged his shoulders, "I shouldn't have hit you or said anything."

"I'm surprised you didn't do it sooner." Heath said standing up, still wearing his poker face. He had to wear it, the thought of how badly Victoria and the others were suffering due to actions that he had no real control over was tearing him up inside. "Let's finish up for today." He turned around and started the search once more.

Nick started to open his mouth and then shut it. He could tell how badly he'd upset Heath with his words about their family. And, as much as he wanted to make amends for that, he knew he'd have to wait until at least the "inspection" was over. Sighing, he joined Heath in the search.

** ~oOo~**

Mr. Muriel had been riding hard and fast, before stopping his horse on top of a ridge. He couldn't shake the feeling that he was being followed. It made him extremely nervous. If it wasn't for the fact that he'd just gotten the telegram warning him that time was growing even shorter, he might have thought it was the buyer Mr. Glover had found for the diamonds. For a moment, he wondered if Glover had seen him riding out of town and followed him. Though, that thought was quickly dismissed as the gentleman had freely admitted that he had to get a head start on people as he was lousy at tracking anyone.

Deciding he had no choice, but to confront whoever was following him, Mr. Muriel dismounted his horse and tried to see who was behind him. Unfortunately, by the time he'd realized he was being followed, Mr. Muriel had actually entered an area with plenty of places for a man to hide. In this case, it appeared whoever was tailing him was an expert at following people. To Mr. Muriel that meant only one thing, the law was onto him which meant either the sheriff or his deputy. He cursed as he tried to figure out what do to do.

Detecting Dave might have been easier only the lawman had, since becoming sheriff, become quite a skilled and silent tracker when he needed to be. He also seemed to have been blessed to know when the other person was catching on to the fact that he was behind them. "That feeling' was the main reason the good sheriff had dismounted his horse, tethered to a clump of trees that stood on the side of the hill he'd started up. He'd made his way through the trees and the backside of a huge boulder, one that was big enough to hide behind. From where he was crouched, he could see the telegraph officer surveying the area.

"What are you up to?" Dave silently thought. He would not have been suspicious enough to do more than ask his deputy to follow Mr. Muriel, only he'd seen the telegraph officer through the window of the telegraph office; seen him reading a telegram; seen him go quite pale, and then saw the man hurrying out of the office and locking the door up at two in the afternoon. All that screamed of a man up to no good. At first, Sheriff Barrett thought that, maybe, Mr. Muriel was heading to Mr. Glover's, only he's quickly realized the man was actually leaving town. That made him want to corner him and find out why, only problem was, he needed a reason the law would go along with. So, he'd followed hoping to actually catch the man doing something illegal. When Mr. Muriel turned away and started walking away, Dave moved also. Unfortunately, he lost sight of him. Before Dave knew it, he heard a noise behind him. He whirled around, pulling his gun out of his holster as he did so.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

A/N Bill's real name comes out in this chapter so, when I'm talking about him, I'll be using his real name. That is, once it comes out. Though, naturally, if someone is speaking ot him, he will still be called Bill.

A/N I also want to apologize for not clarifying at the end of the last chapter that Dave actually lost sight of Muriel long enough for the telegraph officer time to make it so he was behind the sheriff. I have since edited the chapter just enough to clarify that fact. Though, I admit, in real life, I doubt Muriel could have done that as fast as he did.

** ~oOo~**

Jarrod and Bill, who had surprised Jarrod and Nick when he'd knocked on the hotel room door just that morning, sat on their horses looking down at the home occupied by Mr. Glover. They'd also been more than grateful that Bill agreed to play along with Jarrod's plan for Bill to act as if he was one of the workers and to travel with Jarrod to the silver miner's home. So, after eating breakfast at the hotel, Nick had ridden for the mine while Jarrod and Bill had saddled their horses.

"It's now or never." Jarrod said as he began to push his horse forward only to be surprised when Bill reached out and stopped him. "What?" Jarrod asked as Bill let go of Jarrod's arm.

Bill, who had spent a good portion of the night thinking, had decided that if he and Jarrod were going to be working side by side from here on out Heath was right; Jarrod needed to know the truth. No, he deserved to have the truth. However, Bill also knew he couldn't chance having Jarrod say his real name loud enough for anyone to actually hear it. Slowly he pulled out a piece of paper from his shirt pocket and handed it to Jarrod.

Jarrod's eyes turned downward in confusion; still, he reached out and took the paper. After opening the folded piece of paper, Jarrod started reading. His eyes widened as he read the words that were in front of his eyes. **After reading this, please continue to call me by the name people know me by and then destroy this paper first chance you get. My real name is Matthew Kent, remember me?** The paper went on to explain that, while Matthew had decided to tell Jarrod who he was, Matthew figured people in town knew him too well as "Bill the mute" to simply throw the disguise away.

He looked from the paper to Matthew and then started smiling from ear to ear. He slid the paper into his vest pocket and whispered low, just to play it safe. "I should have known the museum would pull the Pinkerton Agency into this mater and I'm glad they got you. Now, let's get this show on the road." This time the undercover agent smiled and followed Jarrod Barkley down the hill.

** ~oOo~**

Once again Sydney Glover was looking out the window as Jarrod and Bill approached the house. The mine owner frowned. He'd figured Jarrod and Nick's inspection would be done in a day and then they'd be gone. Now, with Jarrod and a man he'd seen at the mines once riding towards his home, he wondered what was going on. He turned away from the window and again headed for the study.

Jarrod, who had seen Glover just as he turned away from the window, took a deep breath as he pulled Jingo to a stop and dismounted. "Guess I don't need to tell you to keep your ears and eyes wide open." He looked at the Pinkerton agent as the two headed for the front door. He wasn't surprised when laughter appeared in the man's one uncovered eye. Not a minute later Jarrod and Bill were standing in Glover's living room facing Sydney Glover.

"What brings you back so soon?" Sydney asked Jarrod, though he was looking at Bill as if to ask where Nick was.

Jarrod told Mr. Glover what he and Nick had found even as his eyes took a quick sweep around the room. As he did so, it was all he could do to continue talking as he saw a picture hanging near the window. The picture itself was a very common one only the picture sat in the frame on a slightly crooked angle. It made Jarrod wonder if there was another painting hidden behind the one showing. "We weren't able to finish the inspection yesterday. Nick and Mr. Miller are doing that today. What I want to know is why those beams have been allowed to get as bad as they are. You know as well as I do what could happen if they break. Bill works in the mine; I asked him to come along to back up what I said." He didn't even attempt to hide how he felt about that idea while Matthew pulled out a paper he'd prepared before and handed it to Mr. Glover.

Sydney Glover glanced at the paper and read it, hiding the shock he'd received to learn there was a mute working in the mine. Then again, he knew very few of the workers as 'he was too good for the likes of them'.

Sydney groaned inwardly. He hadn't thought the beams weren't that bad only he should have known the Barkleys would. And, to hear that Nick and the man Mr. Pryer had hired were at the mines inspecting them still, did not help the anxious feeling he'd been fighting ever since Jarrod and Nick had left his home the day before. "I planned on getting fixed." Mr. Glover lied through his teeth as sat down in a chair near fireplace that sat on the north wall of the living room and laid the paper down on a small table that sat next to the chair. "However, I had to go away on business."

"Why not tell Mr. Pryer to get the situation fixed? He wasn't away on business to, was he?" Jarrod couldn't help but snap just a little. Mr. Glover's non-caring attitude simply grated on his nerves. However, before Glover could find another excuse not to have the beams replaced with brand new beams an urgent knock came at the door. When Glover answered the door one very filthy looking Timothy, who had ridden hard for Glover's home, stepped inside and looked straight at Jarrod and Bill. The moment he spoke, Jarrod and Bill both felt their hearts skip a beat. "There's been a cave in at the mines, Mr. Barkley. I was told to come and get you as fast as I could."

Jarrod shot out of the room, followed by Bill. Thinking of a way to get a closer look at the painting on the wall would just have to wait.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Jarrod and Matthew Kent, who had kicked up some serious dust on their way to the mine stood near the mine's office talking to Mr. Pryer. "Who's trapped inside?" Jarrod demanded, painfully aware that neither Nick nor Heath were anywhere in sight.

"There were fifteen men inside." Mr. Pryer answered nervously, "We have gotten twelve out alive, one out dead and we're working on getting to your brother and Mr. Miller." He then excused himself saying he had to get back to the rescue operations.

Jarrod felt his stomach churn. However, before he and Matthew could join Mr. Pryer and the others, they heard a horse that was being pushed rather hard approaching. He and Matthew both turned to see Dave approaching, the fact that he had his left arm in a sling put both Jarrod and Matthew on alert. The moment Dave dismounted Jarrod pointed at Dave's arm and asked, "What happened?"

"Mr. Muriel." Dave answered, as he gave the bare details of how he'd followed the man only to have the man disappear out of his view, and then reappear behind him. Dave explained how the man had tried to kill him. "The law won't have to worry about prosecuting him." Dave sighed as he admitted to having to kill the man in self defense. "I was going to wire your mother and let her know what was really going on, only I heard about the cave in and…" he paused, his discomfort showing on his face.

Jarrod again felt a sick feeling taking root in his stomach. The family was already grieving for Heath. What would it do to them if they not only learned he'd been alive all this time, but had now been killed in the cave in…along with Nick."You did the right thing. Don't send my family any sort of telegram until we get my brothers out of there." Jarrod said as he turned and ran towards the opening of the mine, along with Dave and Matthew.

** ~oOo~**

Nick stood behind the wall of the rocks that had broken loose when the mine caved in. He could feel air coming through the minute holes that now existed in the rock 'wall', as well as air that was coming from a nearby shaft. Unfortunately, the rocks were stuck solid and any effort on his part to move them had proven useless. He couldn't help but let out a few curse words.

"They'll get us out of here." Heath, who sat against the wall of the tunnel corridor in a great deal of pain having busted his left leg and left arm when he'd been pinned underneath a fallen beam until Nick had managed to get the beam off him, did his best to reassure his hot tempered brother. The fact that they were near a shaft that allowed fresh air to get them gave him hope he needed to reassure Nick.

Nick turned away from the 'wall' and started to open his mouth, only to stop feel his heart skip a beat as he saw something stuck in a small hole in the side wall of the tunnel corridor they were in.

"What is it?" Heath asked as he turned his head and looked in the same direction as Nick. His eyes widened as he saw the same thing. It looked to be coming from the wall itself only it wasn't gold. _'If a man wanted to, he could hide anything he wanted to in the mine. It's full of various crevasses of one size or another. It would be easy to simply put something in front of one of them, blocking it from view.'_Timothy's words from one of the conversations Heath had had with the young man came flooding back to him. He looked at Nick. The two exchanged glances and then, before Heath could say anything, Nick was hurrying towards the object which turned out to be in a small hole in the mine wall. With a matter of seconds, Nick was back beside Heath and handing him a string of the largest jewels Heath had ever seen in his life. As he glanced over the various colors of the jewels, he remembered Frank saying _'The King Diamonds aren't really diamonds. They're just called that because of the size of the jewels, which are actually made up of sapphires, agates and ruby's, among others.'_

"Glover was there!" Heath felt a rage begin to burn inside him as he thought of Chad and the museum curator. "These look just like the jewels in the picture Frank s showed me before I joined the posse. William showed me another picture of them after I met him. Mr. Glover must have figured no one would look in here for the jewels. If he has these," his voice grew hard, "Frank and I have to be right. Mr. Glover has got to have at least one, if not more, of Chad's paintings!" His voice then grew quiet as he picked the wig that had fallen off when the beam struck him up and sighed. "His greed has caused too many people grief."

Nick didn't have to ask what his brother was talking about. He could tell by the look in Heath's eyes as Heath tossed the wig aside and ran his hands through his hair what his younger brother was talking about. "Mother will understand, Heath." Nick walked over and knelt down by Heath, checking his brother's leg and arm, which was held against Heath's chest in make shift sling-one made out of Nick's own shirt. "So will Audra and Eugene."

Heath said nothing at first, memories of Victoria replaying themselves for in his mind, along with memories of his sister and younger brother. Why did men like Grover have to desire wealth and power so bad that they'd hurt, and kill, others to get it? There were so many other ways they could be spending their energy. "Will they? I know it's been close to a week since you left home. Thanks to Muriel being under suspicion, they're still grieving for me and probably sick with worry for you and Jarrod." The fact that the guilt he felt was almost overwhelming him could be heard in his voice and seen in his pain filled eyes. It tore into Nick's very being.

"It's not your fault, Heath. It's that Jensen's fellow, along with Glover and Muriel, who are at fault for this mess." Nick put his hand on Heath's uninjured shoulder and gave it a squeeze, doing his best to smile in spite of the rumbling he heard in the mine. He feared that the mine would cave in again, and this time they'd find themselves in a worse situation than they were already. Though, he said nothing about that subject. Why should he? Nick could tell by the way Heath looked around when rumbling started that he was thinking the same thing. When he heard the sound of picks on the other side of the 'wall' Nick quickly stood up and hurried back to where he'd been standing before. He just knew it was Jarrod and the men that worked for the mine. He again struggled to get some rocks loose as he called out, hoping whoever was on the other side would hear him. When he heard someone yell back that they were going to get him and Heath out, Nick began praying like mad that Jarrod and the others would get to him and Heath before anything else happened.


	15. Chapter 15

Chameleon

Chapter Fifteen

_Previous:_

_When he heard the sound of picks on the other side of the 'wall' Nick quickly stood up and hurried back to where he'd been standing before. He just knew it was Jarrod and the men that worked for the mine. He again struggled to get some rocks loose and began praying like mad that Jarrod and the others would get to him and Heath before anything else happened.  
_  
** ~oOo~**

Jarrod, Dave and a few of the other men who worked at the mine, let out a shout when the rock they'd been picking away out broke loose enough to see Nick on the other side. "Nick, thank goodness you're alive! Are you hurt at all?" Jarrod looked through the hole they'd made and then shocked everyone with him as he added, "How is Heath?"

"I'm fine, but dear brother here has a busted leg and a broken arm. Let's get the rest of these rocks loose!" Nick barked as one of the men slid a pick in through the hole. It took another fifteen minutes but soon the men had enough of the rock removed to get to Nick and Heath from the rock prison they'd been behind. Jarrod and Nick followed the men out, carrying Heath out on a stretcher that had been brought into the cave. The sight of a man who was supposed to be dead and buried, and the wig that sat next to Heath, brought more than one gasp from the onlookers. This was the last thing they'd expected.

No sooner had the small group gotten out of the mine than a rumble was heard and more rocks fell. Nick let out a few cuss words, as did some of the other men. "That mine should never have been in such bad shape!" The hot tempered rancher growled and then looked at a couple of the men. "A couple of you men get my brother here to the doctor's office!"

"Can't the doctor just come to the mine's office?" Heath managed to ask through the pain he was in, not really wanting to be left out of the talk he knew Nick and Jarrod would be having.

"NO!" Nick and Jarrod both snapped simultaneously , which got more than a couple of chuckles from the men with them; the two brothers then quickly apologized. "Doctor Carlyle has his office already set up. You might as well go there." Jarrod said, and then smiled as his younger brother threw a small, playful, glare his way while some of the men took him to see the good doctor.

After the men had taken Heath to the housing unit where the doctor was staying, Nick shocked Jarrod and Dave by telling him that Jarrod, Bill, Nick and the sheriff needed to talk in private.

"You find something?" Jarrod asked as he and the others entered the office and shut the door behind them. He hoped it was the case. He just wanted this mess over with and to go home with his brothers.

"You could say that." Nick said as he went on to tell them what had been revealed after he and Heath had been trapped in the mine. As he talked, he reached inside his jacket and pulled out the string of jewels he had retrieved. "Did you see anything at all while you were at Glover's?" He asked Jarrod as he turned the jewels over to Dave.

"I might have." He looked at Dave and explained about the picture on the wall. "I'd like to get a closer look at it."

"That shouldn't be a problem." Nick barked. "We have these jewels. We can just go to his house, Dave can arrest him, and we can look at that picture at the same time!"

Dave couldn't help but chuckle. Nick was everything Jarrod had said he was. "As far as the jewels go, I can detain him for questioning only I'm sure he'll blame Jensen when it comes to the jewels. Might be a good idea if Jarrod was with me," The sheriff figured a witness to any conversation he had with Glover was a must.

"So detain him," Nick barked again, "while you're questioning him, Bill and I can look around. "Only," Nick said as headed for the door. "I'm going to tell Heath what is going on first."

"You know as well as I do, he'll want to come along if we tell him." Jarrod protested as he, Bill and Dave followed Nick down the road that led to the doctor's 'office'. He didn't even try to keep how he felt about that one out of his voice.

Nick shrugged his shoulders and continued walking. "You know as well as I do that we might as well tell him. He'll find out anyway and follow us if we don't. Though, perhaps the doctor can help us. I mean, Heath is in a great deal of pain with that broken arm and leg. I'm sure the doctor will be giving him something for it."

Jarrod would have fought Nick more only the man had the nerve to be right. Heath would probably find a way to follow them. "I think you're right. I'll talk to the doctor while you talk to Heath. I just hope it works."

"It oughtta work, if we're not gone that long. We better get moving." Nick agreed.

** ~oOo~**

Sydney Glover, who had been pacing around his living room for more than two hours after Jarrod and Matthew had ran out of his house, had been debating on what he should do. Even though he felt sure he'd hid the jewels in a good spot in the mine, he couldn't help but worry that, somehow, they'd still be found. Not that he was worried for himself if they were; after all, he could always blame Jensen or shock the good people by revealing Muriel as Jensen's partner. No, he was more worried that if the jewels were found that Mr. Crown would blame him for the loss of the jewels he had been promised. Just as he decided he would have to take a chance and go down to the mine and see how things were going. He'd use the excuse that he was concerned for anyone trapped in the mine to get into the mine and get the jewels. Just as he'd made up his mind that his decision was the only course of action he could take, Sydney heard pounding at the front door. He might not have heard it, only his study door was slightly open. He stiffened when he heard Sheriff Barrett asking for him.

"I'll go get …." Erin, who had stepped out of the doorway to let the lawman and the men with him in, started to speak, only to have Mr. Glover appear in the hallway. The fact that Sydney was shocked to see not only the sheriff but Jarrod, Nick and William was something that could be plainly seen by the way Sydney's eyes widened.

"What is going on?" He stiffened even more than he had in his study as he looked at the group in front of him.

"Jarrod and I need to ask you a few questions." Dave said, "Though, we can speak in your study if you wish." He then pulled out a piece of paper. "This is a search warrant which allows Nick and Bill to search the house."

Search the house? "Why search the house? Because the mine had a cave in," Mr. Glover fought the panic he felt rising up inside him. "I had nothing to do with that and what proof do you expect to find that would prove different?"

"You had everything to do with it!" Nick snapped before Dave could say anything.

"It's not about the mine. Now, we can talk to you here or in your study." Dave told Glover.

"What else is going on?" Mr. Glover forced himself to ask, wondering which of his illegal activities the law had uncovered.

"Maybe nothing," Dave answered, "maybe everything. Now, do we talk here or in your study?" Again he prayed like mad the man would choose the study. It was all the group could do as Sydney growled and told Dave and Jarrod to follow him, never thinking the men would look behind any pictures hanging on the wall. The moment the three disappeared into the study Bill started looking at any picture hanging in the hallway while Nick headed straight for the crooked picture hanging in the living room, the one that Jarrod had told him about.


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

Heath, lay propped up against the pillows in one of two beds that set in Rimfire's good doctor "office". When Nick and Jarrod walked in, Heath would have laid into them about what the doctor had pulled on their behalf, only he figured he really had no room to complain. Though, looking at Nick's bruised knuckles and the grin on the man's face, he couldn't help but ask, "Okay, so what happened?"

"Long or short version?" Jarrod asked, throwing a soft glare towards Nick, who simply grinned and sat down on a chair near Heath's bed.

"I want all the details." Heath answered as he struggled to sit up. Nick jumped to his feet, as did Jarrod. Soon both brothers had Heath sitting straight up. Once he and Nick had sat back down, Jarrod began talking. He explained how Mr. Miller had led Dave and him into the study in the Glover home.

_ "I need to know exactly what your relationship to Mr. Jensen is." Dave stated once Mr. Glover had shut the study door walked over to his desk and sat down. "How well do you know him?" He continued, even though Frank had showed him evidence before the posse had ridden out of town that proved the two had known each other for some time. Dave only wanted to hear and see Mr. Glover's reaction._

Not knowing about the evidence the law had, Mr. Glover shrugged his shoulders and answered vaguely, "Our paths have crossed a few times, "Why? What does it matter?" The whole time he was speaking, Glover's mind was whirling, wondering just how much trouble he was going to have to maneuver around.

_ "In the past, the law has had reason to believe you have been helping him hide stolen goods and then re-selling those same items." Jarrod spoke up. Neither he nor the sheriff was surprised when the mine owner bristled and denied any involvement in such activities._

"Just what would make anyone think that?" The heavy set man shot up out of his chair, anger written all over his face.

_ Dave slowly started listing everything that had been in the small book Frank had showed him. The more he talked, the paler Mr. Grover became. His reaction told the good sheriff and Jarrod that the man in front of them was guiltier than he had been admitting._

"The majority of those times you're talking about I just had the stupid luck of bumping into the man!" Glover tried to minimize the meetings he'd had with Jensen. He was unprepared to hear the next words that came out of Dave's mouth.

_ "That's not what Muriel claimed just before he died." Dave snapped, as he recalled jumping up to his feet and running to the fallen telegraph officer after having to shoot him in self defense._

"Died?" Glover's face went pale as he grabbed a hold of the side of his desk and sat back down.

_"Yes, died." Dave answered bluntly. "He tried to kill me. And," he paused and then watched as the man's face totally drained of color when he said, "That cave in made it so Nick found the King's Diamonds. No one..." the sheriff was interrupted only to hear a knock on the other side of the study door.  
_  
_Glover, thinking he'd just been bought some time, called out, "Come on in!" However, the idea that he'd been handed a reprieve vanished as Bill stepped into the room holding what looked to be a couple of rolled up posters of some kind and heard the front door open and close. It only took a split second for Sydney to realize just what the man had to have. Glover cursed silently as he assumed the sound of the closing door meant that Nick had gone to tell the Marshall the news.  
_  
_ Sydney jumped to his feet, surprising everyone reaching inside his vest and whipping out a small derringer. "Drop your guns and move out of my way." Glover nodded his head towards the right side of the room._

"_You won't get far, Glover." Dave kept his eyes on the mine owner. "You'll not only be wanted for grand theft, but for murder as well. You killed the curator and Chad Sawyer!"_

_ "No!" Sydney growled as he again demanded the men drop their guns and move out of his way. He had to get away; he didn't want to go to prison and he sure didn't want Mr. Crown to find him. "I knocked the curator and that boy out it's true, but I had already left the building when Jensen got it into his head to kill them. Now," he pulled the trigger and shot just above the sheriff's head. "I said move!" Reluctantly the men did as they were told. The heavy set man then backed out the room planning on grabbing Erin, to make sure the law didn't follow him, only to find one of Nick's fist knocking the derringer out of his hand while his other fist jammed into his abdomen. Then, before Sydney could catch his breath, Nick's fist also flew across Sydney's face. Mr. Glover was thrown backwards, but didn't fall as he grabbed onto the credenza that sat against the foyer wall. He swung at Nick only to find Nick twisting his, Glover's, arm behind his back and shoving him forward, causing the man to fall to the floor._

_ "Stop it!" Jarrod, who had practically flown out of the study, put himself between Nick and Sydney when it didn't look like Nick was going to stop. "Nick, let the sheriff and William deal with Glover; we don't need you behind bars as well," chastised Jarrod._

_ "Why not? You've bailed me out before." Nick asked as he glared at Sydney, who was now being led, handcuffed, out of the house by William and Dave. The whole time Sydney was begging for mercy and protection as 'I'll never make it to trial if you don't do something. Crown will have me killed for not delivering those jewels to him!'_

"I suppose Jensen is claiming just the opposite happened when it comes to Chad and the curator." Heath, said as his brothers, who had actually been taking turns talking, fell silent.

"Of course," Nick scoffed. "Don't matter none, either way they're both guilty of the crimes. Only the law best get two ropes to hang Glover with; he's far too heavy for just one rope! Unless, like he claims, Crown gets to him first," None of them knew if Sydney was telling the truth when it came to Crown, nor did they really care. That was something the law could deal with if they chose too.

Heath thought for a moment and then asked curiously, "If you were just outside the study, how come the front door of Glover's home was opened and shut?"

Nick leaned back in the chair he was using and smiled at Heath, "I sent his butler on an errand. I didn't want to chance having to have him side with Glover. It's not my fault that Glover thought I had left. But," he smiled and said, "That's not the end of our story."

Heath frowned, "What more is there?"

Nick looked at Jarrod and smiled wider. "Do you want to tell him or me?"

Jarrod shook his head. "You got to take a bit of pent up frustration and anger out on Glover; I get this pleasure." He then leaned forward and looked at one very confused Heath. "The good doctor won't allow you to travel for at least a week, and then only by wagon, so I sent a wire to Stockton."

For the hundredth time the guilty feeling that had plagued him every time he thought of what his family had been put through when they'd been notified of his "death" washed over Heath. And, as hard as he tried hiding those feelings, Nick and Jarrod still saw the pain in his eyes. Instantly, Jarrod felt guilty at the joy he'd had at the thought of letting Heath know their mother would be coming to Rimfire instead of simply waiting at home for their return.

"I told you in that mine, mother will be upset at being kept in the dark," Nick laid his hand on Heath's good shoulder. "However, she'll understand too."

Jarrod was quick to back Nick up, not wishing Heath to beat himself up more than he already had.

"I don't know." Heath sighed. "If only I'd simply had Dave send some sort of coded message to you and Jarrod, one that would have let you know we needed you down here without makin' you think I had been killed."

Jarrod shook his head and spoke up before Nick could. "No, Heath, coded messages can be deciphered or at least raise suspicions. You did right in asking Dave to do what he did. Don't worry; mother will understand."

"I hope so." Heath, who was beginning to feel rather tired again, said quietly as he closed his eyes, grateful the mess with Glover and his associates was over. Only when he fell asleep did Nick and Jarrod exit the room.

**Epilogue to Follow**


	17. Chapter 17

**Epilogue**

Victoria, who had arrived with Audra in Rimfire two hours before and talked with Jarrod and Nick, along with visiting Frank, who had actually been allowed to leave his hotel room as long as he didn't go farther than the hotel lounge, now stood outside the room where her injured son lay. _"How could they do this to us?"_ Audra's angry voice rang in her ears along with Jarrod and Nick's reply _"What else could they do? Glover would have killed Heath if he'd known he was alive. As it was, they had to keep a guard near Frank's room just in case."_While a portion of her felt the same way Audra did, most of Victoria knew she had to make sure Heath understood that she was not holding the necessity of keeping them in the dark against him. No, if anything, she'd hold it against Sydney Glover and his associate. Taking a deep breath, Victoria reached out and turned the doorknob in front of her.

When the door opened, Heath turned his head. He wasn't sure what to think of the look in his stepmother's eyes, a mixture of relief, anger, love and a few other emotions. All the conversations he'd ran through his mind since finding out his brothers had wired the family; still, all he could get to come out of his mouth was; "I'm sorry."

Victoria laid her arm on Heath's arm cast and sighed. "When I first got the rather long telegram from Jarrod, I cried, I yelled, I even shocked Silas by throwing out a few words that ladies usually don't use." She wasn't surprised when Heath remained silent. He wasn't the type to talk if he thought the other person might not be through. "I won't deny I wish we had been told before you left the law suspected Jensen wasn't working along. And, yes, I told Frank what I thought about it." Then, due to the anxious look that came into Heath's eyes, she added, "I didn't yell at him or raise my voice son, though I admit I did not try to hide any tone of anger out of my voice. I do feel for him when it comes to the murder of his son and, I must admit, I or your brothers might have done the exact same thing had the roles been reversed. With that said and done, did you really expect to me say nothing to him or to hide what I thought of it all?"

Heath shook his head ever so slightly and gave her a small crooked smile. "No, not really," He answered, knowing full well if she had done that he would have asked if she was ill or something.

"Son," she paused and made sure Heath, who had turned his face away, was looking right at her, "I talked to your brothers, and they are right. We want to make sure you understand one thing…you are not to blame anyone but the ones who started this in the first place. You did the only thing you could at the time. Let's just be glad the case has been solved and you are all alive." The fact that Jensen had, upon seeing Grover incarcerated and learning the stolen jewels and paintings had been found, had done exactly what everyone said he'd do…blame Glover for the murders the same was the rich mine owner was blaming him…., along with the fact that she'd been to the jail and given their former business associate both barrels, was something Victoria figured Heath didn't need to be told at the moment.

Heath sighed. He knew his brother and stepmother were right so why did he feel so bad? As soon as he asked himself the question, he knew the answer. "I didn't want the family hurt."

Victoria shook her head. Had he not heard what she'd just said? "I know that Heath; we all know it."

"All?" Heath wasn't deaf. He'd heard Audra's voice as she talked with his brothers in the hallway a few minutes prior to Victoria's entrance even if his door had been shut. He'd not been able to make out what she'd saying, only he'd been able to hear the upset tone loud and clear. Before his mother could say anything, Nick, Jarrod and Audra stepped into the room. Having heard their mother trying to assure Heath they understood and having heard his question, Audra spoke up as she walked to the foot of the bed he lay in.

"You should know by now mother doesn't lie. We do understand, all of us." Audra stressed the word 'all', knowing how loud she'd been. "Only, I agree with Eugene when he sent a wire he to mother and said, 'Tell Heath not to go pulling a stunt like that again!'" She gave him a loving tap on his good leg.

"I don't plan on it if I can help it." Heath's famous crooked smile appeared on his face as he looked on his family. They never looked as good to him as they did at that moment.


End file.
